Drops of Jupiter
by bituin
Summary: LeonYuffie, AerithCloud, SoraKairi - Sweet, sad, and an aspiring series on what could have happened after Kingdom Hearts. Please R&R.
1. PROLOGUE

Drops of Jupiter

Chapter 1 – PROLOGUE

Ships: Leon / Yuffie . Aerith / Cloud and . Sora / Kairi later on

Summary of PROLOGUE:

LY, AC -Starts right when Cloud is brought to Aerith by Cid. Story pilot.

Special Text :

"blahblah".= Dialogue

'Blahblah' = Thoughts

[A/N: blah] = Author's notes that might just be around here and there.

Ages:

Aerith- 25  
Cloud- 24  
Squall- 26  
Yuffie- 17  
Cid- 35

[A/N: Hey there... Well, let's get a few things down before we begin. Number 1, I chose the title mainly because i heard the song and i felt like it was PERFECT for this story i had in mind for Yuffie and Squallie. Leon: that's LEON. err...ok!

Disclaimer: Lol, seriously. You'd think if i owned KH that i'd be out there MAKING the game leon/yuffie friendly instead of fantasizing about it on the computer.

Now that that's over and done with, let's get crackin'!]

* * *

"I can't believe Ansem's really gone! Everything's going to change! Finally!" Aerith said happily. They knew at once when they saw the stars slowly blinking back to life that Sora defeated Ansem.

"I know... It's going to be great. The Bastion is cleared of the Heartless, and the townspeople of Traverse Town aren't afraid anymore. I hope Kairi and Riku are okay. Surely they got back to their world?" Yuffie wondered. She looked behind her to see Leon still leaning against the bookshelf. "Lighten up, Squall."

"It's Leon." He replied gruffly. Yuffie just shook her head.

"Whatever, Squall. The Heartless are gone. You've no reason to be called Leon anymore. Hey Aerith... You think the Worlds are really sealed? I wanna see Sora and them again."

"They should be sealed... I don't see why they wouldn't be sealed." Aerith answered. Leon thought about this for a moment.

'If the Heartless are gone, and if the worlds aren't sealed... What's stopping me from going back to Balamb? I want to see it again... even if it's all ruins now.'

His thoughts were interrupted when Cid came crashing through the door, panting heavily.

"Aerith! Yuffie! Aerith you will never guess who I found by the Gummi Docks. He was walking around, mumbling. Looked dead on his feet. I can't believe he's alive!" Cid exclaimed. He turned around and motioned with his hand for someone to come in. "Go on, kid."

Aerith gasped in disbelief. Through the door came a blond, spiky headed warrior with a blood red cape and an odd wing through his shoulder. "Aerith..." He mumbled.

"Cloud. You're alive." She walked slowly towards him, right hand outstretched. Cloud looked down. He felt her touch his face, retract her hand, and bend down to look into his eyes. Then she gathered him into a heartfelt hug. Her shoulders were shaking, and tears began flowing down her face.

Yuffie stared at Cloud. She remembered him from her childhood, him and Leon always arguing on which was the better program: seeD or SOLDIER. She thought she saw him in the tournament around 6 months ago, but was sure she was hallucinating. He looks like hell. More like hell than the last time she saw him.

Aerith finally let him go and touched his wing. "What happened to you, Cloud? I thought you were dead. All these years..."

Cloud started to talk... but exhaustion took over him and he fainted. Yuffie yelped and rushed to help Aerith carry the ex-SOLDIER to a spare room, Leon and Cid trailing close behind. They still couldn't get over the fact that Cloud came back. _Alive. _

_

* * *

Where are you and _

_I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep, _

_I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always__t_

_his sick strange darkness_

_comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_and as I stared I counted_

_webs from all the spiders_

_catching things and eating their insides_

_like indecision to call you_

_and hear your voice of treason_

_will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_ - Blink 182, I miss you_

* * *

Yuffie knocked on Aerith's (and now Cloud's) door. Cloud's been out for five days now, and she was getting worried about Aerith. After the third sundown since his collapse, Aerith was getting more and more convinced that he wouldn't wake, stuck in a coma. Yuffie didn't think so. Cloud was much stronger than that.

Aerith opened the door. "Hey, Yuffie..." She greeted. Her eyes were red and swollen. A definite bad sign. Yuffie pretended to ignore this and showed her a tray of Aerith's favorite breakfast, waffles smothered with syrup and fruits.

"I made you this. Yeah, me," Yuffie giggled. She barely cooked, and this was definitely the first in a long time. "I made a lot. Cid's eating them right now..."

"What about Leon?" Aerith asked, taking the tray into the room. Yuffie followed inside and tapped a finger against her chin.

"I really don't know. He's been gone the moment I woke up. He wasn't in his room, I looked in the library, and he's not by the Rising Falls either, and that's pretty much where he mopes around lots," The ninja answered thoughtfully.

"Oh... well he's alright. This happened many times before. Leon always came back. I just wish that he doesn't just disappear like this."

"Like a lost dog," Yuffie pondered. A loud metal clanking of chains was heard... Squall had indeed returned. He walked into the room, growling. He was drenched.

"Lost dog, eh?" He snarled as he took a dry, fluffy towel from Aerith's hands. "More like a wet cat. Who's brilliant idea was it to mess with the magic of Rising Falls? The pathway of stones is all screwed up. I lost balance and fell into the freezing cold water." Aerith's eyes widened. Oops.

"Aw, you're alright, Squall. You've been in much worse shit than this."

"It's Leon. And will you watch your language?" Leon grunted. He directed his attention to Cloud, who, even in his sleep, had dark bags under his eyes. He had some sort of sick smile on his face.

"I know, he's been smiling like that since yesterday. Really strange..." Aerith sighed, answering Leon's thoughts. She wondered... can a person in a coma dream?

"You want some pancakes?" The ninja asked the disgruntled warrior. He looked at her with an odd stare and shook his head.

"No, it's alright. Aerith, tell me when Strife wakes up, ok?"

* * *

F L A S H B A C K

_Oh, shit. "Yuffie!! Yuffie where the hell are you?!" 19 year old Squall shouted. He pushed through the crowd and found Rinoa._

_ "Rin!" He gasped happily. "Did you find Yuffie?" _

_ "No, I couldn't...too many people. Oh my God! Where is she? Oh... Yuffie," She took his hand and led him into the Bastion. "Aerith is going to murder me... chop me into little pieces... no, hit me over the head with her staff... oh, God..."_

_ "Don't be ridiculous. Cid's finding her as well, and Cloud's making sure Aerith knows nothing about her being missing...besides Ansem will help us," Squall said. [A/N: Remember how Aerith said in the game that Ansem was good before he got all scary?] Rinoa shook her head. She was the victim of Aerith's explosion once, and didn't want it to ever happen again. Ever. _

_ "How did we lose her? Ugh, I'm terrible, how hard is it to keep track of a ten year old?" The white-mage in training nearly shrieked. Squall took a step back. Hoo boy._

_ "We're going to find her, Rinoa." They ran to Ansem's room, knocking on it so hard, Squall was pretty sure it would have broken. Ansem finally opened the door, looking agitated._

_ "You know, knocking ONCE is decent enough. Maybe twice, but ONCE is usually enough," He snapped. Squall apologized and explained Yuffie's situation._

_ "Oh. I see. Alright, well... check every door on every floor of the Bastion, and I'll look in the town. Go on, hurry!"_

_ And so began the search._

_ Squall and Rinoa nearly busted open the door to the kitchen in the lowest floor... the only room they haven't checked. And there the ten year old was... putting strawberries on her finished pancakes._

_ "YUFFIE!"_

_ "Hey Squall, Rinoa. You want some pancakes?"_

E N D F L A S H B A C K

* * *

Leon walked out of his bathroom, disgruntled. He was hoping for a hot shower, but all the hot water was gone, thanks to Yuffie. He opened his dresser. Wiping his hands on the towel that wrapped around his hot, sexy, manly waist [A/N: XD sorry, couldn't resist.] he felt someone else in the room. 'What the hell?!' Leon spun around and yelled in disgust, "YUFFIE! WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE YET!" [A/N: XD gwahahahahah! I couldn't resist again. Oh and Yuffie and Squall are sharing a room.]

"Oh my God! Squall! I'm so sorry! I forgot!" Yuffie shrieked and ran out the room. She began panting heavily. _'Oh God Oh God Oh God!! _

_ 'Yuffie. Oh, Yuffie. What have you gotten yourself into this time? Well, a good side... you saw a gorgeous half naked- oh my God. Shut up, Yuffie! Shut up shut up shut up! I knew he was hot... but, dear, I... Argh! I'm rambling! In my head, too. What the hell! Shut up shut up shut up-'_

"SHUT UP!" Yuffie shrieked at herself. Cid stumbled out his room and stared at her, befuddled. Yuffie shook her head and apologized, jumping off the balcony [A/N: you know, the balcony thingy to the lower level, where there were floating elevators. Yeah.] down to the lower level, and running out the door.

Cid stared at where Yuffie used to stand, wondering what in the world just happened.

LEON

_'Alright. Sort this out, __Leon__. First of all, why was she staring at you like that?! Well, yeah, I'm nice to look- Ok, FOCUS, __Leon__. It's not like I didn't like it, but... FOCUS __LEON__! Yes. Yuffie. What do you think of Yuffie? Uh, fighting partner? Incredibly talented fighting partner? Incredibly YOUNG and talented fighting partner? Incredibly ATTRACTIVE young woma- Argh! Leon, this is YUFFIE, remember?' _As Leon struggled to fight with his so called inner demons, he heard a loud "SHUT UP!" a crash, another crash, and a door slamming. He shook his head. Anyway.

_'Oh, admit it, __Leon__, you like her.'_

_'I do not! I mean, I like her as a fighting partner, perhaps a friend but, no!'_

_'Sure you don't.'_

_'I cannot have any inappropriate feelings for a seventeen year old. And I do not!'_

Leon waited for a response. None came. Thank God. Content, he finally started to dress.

::END CHAPTER 1::

* * *

A/N : Well...? Love it? Hate it? Now that you're here, ya might as well review and let me know, huh? Go on! Flame, suggest, blah blah... Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Or at least say something nice. I'll be starting on the next chapter right now! Oh and this chapter is 1500 plus words.

By the way, please read ObsidianSorrows', Deplora, QwickSilver and Vulpes Lapis' works. They are amazing authors. And that was my plug of the day!


	2. Chapter 1: The girl with the broken smil...

Drops of Jupiter

Chapter 1 – The girl with the broken smile.

Ships: Leon / Yuffie . Aerith / Cloud and . Sora / Kairi later on

PG-13 – Language, innuendo later on

Summary of Chapter 1:

LY, AC –Cloud wakes up...and whatever happened between Yuffie and Leon?

Special Text:

"Blahblah".= Dialogue

_'Blahblah'_ = Thoughts

[A/N: blah] = Author's notes that might just be around here and there.

Ages:

Aerith- 25  
Cloud- 24  
Squall- 26  
Yuffie- 17  
Cid- 35

Disclaimer: Hey, hey, I have a joke for you all! Two men walk into a bar. They must have been really stupid cuz after one of them walked into it, the other one should've watched his head! Ahahaha! ...and I don't own KH. I own the plot & any original characters. By the way...Don't you think that Hugh Jackman looks perfect for playing Squall? I don't know. Seems like it. And a very blond David Boreanaz for Cloud...? Maybe not for Cloud...Vincent Valentine.

By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH to my reviewers! THANK YOU! You guys don't know how much that meant. 6 reviews! For the prologue! That's pretty damn good. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a week... it's been busy.

* * *

Cid whistled as he made his way to Aerith's room. As soon as he got there, he stopped, sighed, and knocked on the wooden door.

"Hey, Cid!" Aerith greeted as she held the door open for the Gummi pilot. He nodded at her and grinned. Aerith looked at him in confusion.

"Kiddo, I got a surprise for 'ya," Cid took out a roll of paper. She took it from his hands and unrolled it- And she gasped. It was a blueprint of the Highwind. She was sure of it. Only it was Gummi form. Aerith, speechless, opened her mouth and closed it again. She hugged him tightly.

"I remember, back in Gaia, before the Sephiroth time...you said you wanted to ride the Highwind. And you were never able to, 'cause of Sephiroth. But when I realized I had enough materials to build a new Highwind for us, I thought, hey, what the hell. I mean, I realize I've built a Gummi for Yuffie and Leon and even Sora, but not you! So... Highwind. The old gal's to be finished in about a month and a half- surely you can wait that long?" Cid explained to the young girl. Aerith nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! Thank you so much, Cid. You don't know how much this means to me! Oh, and you came to see Cloud! Yes, of course... Come on," Cid walked to Cloud's bed, whistling a low tune. He sat down next to the bed. Aerith left the room to give him some privacy.

"Hey, man," Cid grunted. "I know I'm not the mushy type, ye? But Aerith's real worried bout'cha. If you don't wake up soon, she's gonna lose it. I mean, yeah, you've returned alive, but what's so great if you're just a vegetable on her bed y'know? So you better wake up soon. Yuffie's gotten big. You should see her. And Leon, I bet he's dying to duel you again. He told me that you and him fought together in the Coliseum- He said you were possessed by Hades and you didn't remember him."

Cid was just about to leave when he felt something move behind him. He spun around and hurried next to Cloud again. He decided that he must have been hallucinating and noticed the smile on Cloud's face.

"What'cha smiling about, kid?" Cloud's hand twitched. Cid backed away.

"A-Aerith...? ...Aerith! AERITH, get your SKINNY ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Right at that moment, Cloud shot up and stared straight ahead. Aerith opened the door again and covered her mouth.

"Oh, Cetra- I- Cloud- Cid- YUFFIE!" Aerith yelped and pointed to the door. Cid nodded and ran out to get the ninja and Leon.

"Oh, Cloud...You're awake! I thought you'd never- I thought you'd..." Aerith stuttered. Cloud groaned and put a hand on his forehead. Then he looked at her and smiled. He didn't really get the chance to talk to the healer when Yuffie nearly walked into the door and burst it open. Her jaw dropped when she saw Cloud awake. Then...she made a ruckus.

"CLOUD!" She shrieked, not pausing once as she pounced at him. "Cloud! You're awake! Oh my God, your awake! I was getting worried-I-" She began crying uncontrollably here- "I mean, Aerith probably would've killed herself if you didn't wake, Oh, God, so that was really you in the Coliseum, ugh, SQUALL you should have told me!! Cloud it's been so long I-... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT COMING OUT OF YOUR BACK?!"

"Urgh...get off of me, Yuffie," He playfully pushed her away and ruffled her hair. "And it's called a wing. It grew out...The Mako in me and Sephiroth finally kicked in, and we both.._grew_...a wing." Yuffie hugged him again and sobbed.

The group was interrupted by the sound of heavy leather boots on tile. Leon has finally graced them with his presence. Everyone turned and fell silent as the door opened, revealing the gunblade wielder. His eyes rested on Cloud, and he slowly made his way to him.

"Strife." Leon growled. "It's about damn time."

Cloud laughed and held out a gloved hand. Leon took it. The look of mirth on Cloud's eyes turned into one of respect.

"Leonheart." The older man drew his hand away and waited for the other to speak. "It's been too long, old buddy. Some things just never change." Their fists collided- just like the old days.

"And some things just do," Squall replied coolly.

* * *

They let Cloud sleep for the rest of the day...he was still very exhausted. He woke up at around five o'clock though, and Yuffie persuaded him to have dinner. She insisted on cooking. Aerith, of course, was delighted to help.

"Great. I wake up to have to taste Yuffie's poison. I might as well have died in the hands of Sephiroth," Cloud grumbled. Leon smirked. This was one of the very few emotions he chooses to show; sarcasm, anger and smugness.

"Hey, bite yer tongue, Blondie, you might actually like it. Yuf's a decent cook. Whether it's luck or not, every time I eat anything she makes it turns out pretty good," said Cid in reply. He really was wondering what the two girls were cooking.

The three sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, Blondie. What's up between you and Aerith?" Cid asked curiously. Leon's ears perked up; Cloud's gonna start fumbling now. He knew from way back when that Cloud was madly in love with Aerith.

"What? I-uh- nothing, she doesn't seem to think there's anything, so why would there be? I mean..." He sighed exasperatedly. "She's so hard to read."

Leon snorted. "Aerith? Hard to read? Strife, admit it. You're clueless."

"I am not!!" Cloud fumed. "Look. Fine. FINE. I'll talk to her tonight."

* * *

In the basement kitchen, Yuffie grumbled as she tossed the cookbook aside. She was in charge of making "Rosemary Roasted Turkey" since she volunteered to make the entrée. Not used to following cookbook instructions, she struggled. She was more of an improvising type 'cook'. If you could call her that. Aerith was making her special Caramel Apple Pie...This flower girl loves to bake. Aerith hummed happily as she made the pie shell.

"Need some help, Yuffie?" She asked. Yuffie sighed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes, that would be PRECIOUS," She answered. There was a naked turkey in front of her, and she figured that all the luck she had in cooking before wasn't going to help her now.

"Alright, well, cookbooks won't help you much. Just combine all the ingredients over there- wait-" She made sure they had enough of each ingredient. "Yes. Combine ALL of them."

"All of 'em?" She began putting them in a bowl. "Hey Aerith, do I need salt?" Aerith nodded and Yuffie sprinkled some salt over. Aerith began cleaning the turkey. They were in silence for a while.

"Aerith?"

"Yes?" The flower girl answered. Yuffie was being weird. Volunteering to cook was one thing, but struggling to find something to say...

"What's going on between you and Cloud?"

F L A S H B A C K

_16 year old Aerith smiled contently. She was sitting on her bed of flowers in the chapel. She liked it very much here. So peaceful, and this was the only place in Midgar where the flowers survive. A familiar sound of boots on the loose soil outside the chapel destroyed her chain of thoughts._

_ "Hey Cloud," Aerith said without looking behind her. She knew it was him. The clanking of boots on the tile was just way too familiar. _

_ "Hey, Aerith..." He almost whispered. He sat down on one of the benches that were still standing. Aerith was always here. It's almost like her second home. If she wasn't babysitting Yuffie for some Gil or teaching at the Orphanage, she was here. And if he wasn't training or babysitting Yuffie for some Gil, he was with her. Saying that he didn't feel anything for her would be a lie. _

_ "It's...um...It's a nice day," He stammered. 'DUH! Cloud what the hell are you saying??' Cloud mentally punched himself. Aerith nodded._

_ "Yes, isn't it?" Aerith said. "I want to get out of here. I want to ride an airship. I want to travel Gaia."_

_ Cloud didn't know what to say. Instead, he picked up a yellow flower and handed it to her. "I'll take you. I mean-... I'll try." Both he and Aerith stood up._

_ Cloud took her hands in his. Hell, if now was the time, he might as well do it. If Aerith didn't feel that way, at least he'll know._

_She stared at him wide-eyed. Was he really...?_

_ "Aerith, I like you...a lot. I've been thinking about this for a long time now, and I know you don't feel the same way...I just thought you needed to know this. Before I lose my chance to. You're one in a million...you're pure, sweet, kind...and innocent, which I value very much," Cloud said in a low voice. Damn it, when had his voice become so husky? _

_ "I don't know what to say!" Aerith squeezed his hand gently. "Oh Cloud, I like you a lot too. I have for a very long time." _

_ She smiled and entwined her arms around his neck, letting the flowers tell her story._

E N D F L A S H B A C K

"I don't know, Yuffie. I really, really don't. I still love him. You know this much. 10 years is a long time though. Maybe he found someone else," Aerith answered. She washed her hands. "Yuffie, I think you know the rest. All I needed to do was clean it. I'm sure you can figure out what to do."

"Alright. Well, Aerith, you shouldn't give up not knowing. Talk to him. Tonight, after dinner," Yuffie replied, spreading the rosemary mixture on the turkey. She put it inside one of the ovens. Aerith sighed, knowing the ninja was right. She sliced up the apples.

"I know, I know... I will."

* * *

Four hours later, dinner was served. The dining room was surprisingly in good shape, with a fairly average sized dinner table, good lighting, and ceilings that didn't leak. Yuffie and Aerith were still in the next room, making last minute touches. The guys were sitting in the dining room. Cid complained loudly.

"I'm starvin'! Where's my fucking food?!" Cid snarled. Cloud snickered.

"Calm down, old man. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

As if on cue, Yuffie sauntered in carrying a platter half her size. There was a huge turkey on it, elaborately decorated.

"Itadakimasu!" (Let's eat!) She said happily. Aerith came in after her, with cranberry sauce and stuffing in two big bowls.

"Looks good," Squall said quietly. Yuffie stared at him. He began getting irritated. "What!?"

"It's nothing. You just gave me a compliment," Yuffie replied. Whew, that was weird. "Wow, the great SQUALL actually acted like he's normal, complimenting other people."

"It's Leon. And I wasn't complimenting YOU. I just said that the food looked good. So stop flattering yourself," Leon snapped icily.

"What crawled up your ass, SQUALL? Normally you thank a person for cooking your dinner with a simple 'Thank you' or even a casual nod of the head. Ya don't bite other people's heads off for joking around. Well, I should've never thought that. Because 'LEON' is soo much higher than all of us. Soo much STRONGER. It's just too freaking bad you think I'm an annoying little girl who WON'T shut up, and I won't change for shit!" Yuffie never flinched as she met his icy glare with a formidable one of her own. Squall stood up and looked her in the eye. Time seemed to freeze as the two of them had a little staring contest.

"Come see me when you grow up," Squall turned around and pushed the door open. Yuffie snarled and went after him.

"You should be one to talk, thinking you're so mature! At least I forgave myself for everything I failed to do in the past!" She said quietly, though she was quite sure he heard her. He paused, but continued to walk away. _'I shouldn't have even bothered...'_

Without her knowing, a tear fell down the ninja's cheeks. She choked as more kept coming. What frustrated her even more was that she couldn't think of anything that would make her cry at this moment. Aerith walked towards her, almost afraid to come near the ninja. She hasn't seen her cry. Ever.

Cid and Cloud came out of the dining room, surprised. Yuffie? Crying?

The ninja stood up and wiped her face with a wrist. She walked right past the other three, like she didn't know they existed. _'I need some time alone...I need to think about this.' _

She gracefully jumped off the balcony and down to the bottom of the Rising Falls. Maybe it's time to see her father again.

* * *

"Where is she going?!" Aerith asked frantically. Cid shook his head. Cloud was standing against the door frame, thinking.

"Aerith, you and Cid better have dinner. I think I know where Yuffie might be," Cloud finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Aerith sputtered.

"What? Where are you going??" Aerith saw the look in his eyes. He knew what he was doing. "Alright. But come back, okay? And take her with you."

* * *

LEON'S POV

It's been a while.

_Yes it has._

Stop talking to me, I need to think. Alone.

_You're never alone._

Rinoa, you're dead. I accepted this. Please, don't come into my life again. I've moved on.

_You've never moved on. Why do you need to think? What do you need to think about?_

Many things. You, Yuffie.

_Yuffie._

Yep. I acted like an asshole again, can you believe it?

_...Yes, yes I can._

I never meant to hurt her.

_I know._

It's for her own-

_Good. It's for her own good. I shouldn't get too close. I can't put them in danger. I know, Squall. I've heard it all before._

Then stop-

_Bothering-_

Me. Ugh, stop it. Do you know how annoying you are?

_Yeah, well, it's the guardian angel's job to annoy her human._

Stop talking like you're lower.

_Stop telling me to stop doing things. Besides I'm not acting like I'm lower. Stop flattering yourself._

Ugh. That's what I told Yuffie...

_I know. That's why I said it._

You know I never...NEVER...wanted to hurt her.

_Yes. I know... It's not your fault, but maybe you need to loosen up a little._

That's what she told me...

_I know. That's why I said it._

You're IMPOSSIBLE!

END LEON'S POV

"You're IMPOSSIBLE!" Leon shouted out in the rain. It had begun raining and he hadn't even noticed. He was in the old dojo where Yuffie's father used to train them. A rustling behind him told him he wasn't alone. And there she was, dripping wet. She moved hair out of her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. Typical.

"Were you screaming at yourself?" Yuffie asked monotonously. He didn't seem fazed, but he bit back an icy remark.

"Yes, I was." It was partly true. Yuffie ignored this.

"I'm leaving, Leon," Yuffie whispered. He turned around to face her. She didn't call him Squall. Alright, he deserved it for being such a jerk earlier. He kinda missed the way she said it, though.

"What?" He asked, not sure he heard correctly. The ninja repeated herself.

"I'm leaving, Leon. I need to set things straight for me. I can't stand the Bastion, you know that. It still...I still hear the people screaming. I don't want that. I want to be at peace," She looked into his eyes, awaiting a response.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_ -Maroon 5, She will be loved_

"Is that what you really want...?" Leon asked. He didn't know why, but he dreaded the response. He didn't know it at the time, but Yuffie was his lifeline. She kept him sane. She was endlessly by his side, helping him, hell, annoying him. Until now.

"Yes." This triggered something in Leon. His eyes became narrow.

"You say these things...You say, Squall, don't give up. Squall, it's not your fault. Squall, you can't run away. And here you are, doing everything you told me not to," He spat bitterly.

"Advice is easier given than followed. Besides, you all would be better off without me. Aerith and Cloud have each other, Cid has his Gummi, and you...You have yourself. You can just continue living everyday, training for nothing. You can continue without any bother. You know you don't want me here. I know you don't."

Squall was quiet.

"See. You don't. You all don't. I just don't belong here. You think I don't notice how you all leave me out of 'important' meetings. I notice. I see how Aerith and Cid and you keep things from me. I see how you think I'll screw things up. I'm not naïve, Leon."

"We do-"

"No you don't."

"..." Squall looked away. He can't give in. Not now. "Fine. Fine. You think you're so great, huh? Then go! You think you can take care of yourself. Then go. Right now, all I see is a little kid who thinks she can take on the world. You're nothing but a brat, Yu-"

_THAT'S ENOUGH, SQUALL._

He stopped himself at Rinoa's voice and his own conscience. Out of the blue, he felt something punch his face. Really hard. _'Dammit...' _That couldn't have been Yuffie. Then he was lifted off the ground by the collar. Strife.

"You bastard!" Yuffie began crying silently, but the rain disguised her tears.

"That's enough, Cloud." The blonde threw the older man into the ground. Leon's eyes were hollow, like he was scared.

"I didn't-..." Leon kneeled on the floor, his head in his hands. _'I never meant to hurt you, Yuffie...Fuck, don't cry...Shit...Stop crying, Yuffie!' _

Yuffie was in Cloud's arms, sobbing slightly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Cloud."

* * *

Aw, Yuffie's leaving...but...I reached almost 3000 words!!! 9 pages, baby!

thank you to all my previous reviewers...now...

REVIEW PLEASE!!! =D


	3. Chapter 2: It's not always rainbows and ...

Drops of Jupiter

Chapter 2 – It's not always rainbows and butterflies.

Ships: Leon / Yuffie . Aerith / Cloud and . Sora / Kairi later on

PG-13 – Language, innuendo later on

Summary of Chapter 2:

LY, AC –Ooh, Squiffie.

Special Text:

"Blahblah".= Dialogue

_'Blahblah'_ = Thoughts

_Blahblah = _Rinoa talking to Squall

[A/N: blah] = Author's notes that might just be around here and there.

Ages:

Aerith- 25  
Cloud- 24  
Squall- 26  
Yuffie- 17  
Cid- 35

A/N: Thanks a whole bunch to my precious reviewers:

**ImmortalBreeze04: **Aw, thanks! An update just for you!**  
Anime-Master7**: Thanks! I know, I have this thing with rain/storms and Squall. It's like his theme.  
**gssff**: Thanks...lol...I think...  
**Skeledude12**: Aw, shucks, this is not that great though someday I wish it will be. I really like your fic! Just make it longer, and it'll be even greater! By the way, sorry to keep you waiting, but SoraKairi and CloudAerith won't be around until the next two chapters probably.   
**Deplora: **Thank you! Thank you! Yep, I usually despise Rinoa, but I figured... Who better to mess with Squall's head? None other than his dead girlfriend, of course! Besides, she protects Yuffie. And 'coz you reviewed first for the 2nd chapter, you get a Squall plushie, absolutely free!   
**sora-doragon**: Well, Cloud woke up! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
**DarkFlame666**: Thanks!! Isn't Squallie just divine?  
**ShadowRogueakaSnowri**: lol I've always wanted to put that specific line in one of my fan fictions...  
**Elvi-Rose**: Thank you!! You know, honesty is the key. .   
**SkyKit**: And you, the first ever reviewer, get a free plushie of your choice!

And everyone else gets a cute Squall keychain!!

_I'll never leave you behind  
or treat you unkind  
and I know you'll understand  
and with a tear in my eye  
give me the sweetest goodbye  
that I ever ever ever did receive  
-Maroon 5, Sweetest Goodbye_

* * *

_"Cloud, I'm leaving tomorrow," _Yuffie managed to say. Cloud looked away. Why now? He heard Leon stand up behind him. Cloud swept around and pointed an accusing finger at the gunblade wielder, who was now locked eyes with Yuffie.

"You... You bastard! Why?" Cloud asked quietly. Leon looked at him. He didn't mind if he got hit. He didn't mind if he got killed. Rinoa was screaming at him in his mind, berating him. He honestly thought he deserved it. He went way too far that time. Yuffie has always been there for him, and he pushed her away. She never meant any harm.

"Do you know how many years I searched for you guys? I wanted nothing but to be beside Aerith forever, with you and Yuffie arguing about some stupid thing, and Cid screaming at you for being so stupid. That's what I wanted. That's what I missed from way long ago. Ten years."

"That's what it's always been like. For ten years," Leon answered against his better judgment.

"But then you had to destroy it. You had to take what precious chance of all of us being together again...the chance of what I wanted, what I searched for all these years...and destroy it," The younger spat bitterly. "Don't you remember? You used to have fun! You used to be nice! You used to be my friend. The one I punched eleven years ago because I thought you had a thing for Aerith."

"That was Squall. This is the Leon who you punched because he drove your little ninja away. Squall was the one who got close to his friends. Too close. It resulted in the death of his girlfriend. There's no use dwelling on the past. The past is gone," Leon argued.

"Rinoa knows it's not your fault. The past is what brought you here!" Cloud snapped back.

"And here is what, exactly, genius? Here where Yuffie is leaving? Where you've returned but with no chance of being with all of us? Some past."

"Some warrior," Yuffie retorted acidly. "You have got to stop living in your past. You think you moved on, but you haven't." She turned on her heels and ran into the darkness. Cloud turned his attention back to Squall, and walked dangerously close to him. His eyes narrowed, and pointed at the older man's chest.

"Your past brought you to Yuffie, who is possibly the best thing that ever happened to you, but you push her away. It doesn't take an idiot to realize this, _Leon_," Cloud emphasized the last word before running off to find the ninja, leaving Leon to dwell on his words.

He walked slowly in the opposite direction. He began thinking for Rinoa.

* * *

Rin?

_Wow, you haven't called me that for how long?_

It didn't feel right.

_And it feels right now?_

No!

_Wow, thanks..._

No, I mean... it's not like that.

_I know... It's been long. I'm sorry for butting into your head all the time._

It's all right. It gets lonely.

_It's lonely because you want it to be lonely._

We've been over this before.

_This isn't about you now, _**_Leon_**_. This is about the little girl from ten years ago who I considered my little sister. She's not little anymore._

Yes she is! She's just barely 17!

_As I recall, when you were sixteen, we were together. You were a self proclaimed adult._

This is Yuffie, remember? The girl doesn't think.

_The girl has a heart._

Are you saying I have no heart?

_You do. You just think too much. You ignore what your gut tells you. You ignore instinct, and you rely on logic._

Yep, sounds about right.

_It sounds really wrong._

Whatever. Yuffie can do what she wants.

_What do you think she should do?_

I KNOW she should stay.

_What do you want her to do?_

I want her to stay.

_Why?_

Dammit, are you some kind of shrink?

_Well, guardian angels are all shrinks. No other career choice up here. So stop changing the subject. Why do you want her to stay?_

Because she's young, and weak, and if the walls are down, the Heartless could be back.

_So what, if you don't care?_

Because she's not ready!

_Because you won't be there to protect her?_

Because she's too young! What if some stranger fakes a friendship and uses her?!

_But you don't care. Remember, you can't continue caring. Isn't that what you said?_

Yes, but this is Yuffie.

_Why would she be different?_

...

_Ahh... I see what's going on here!! _

What are you talking about?!

Squall groaned as he heard Rinoa's unmistakable giggle, cough, then full fledged laughter, sputtering out his name once in a while. He slapped his forehead.

* * *

Knowing fully well that Yuffie was hiding in the tree house near her old home, Cloud walked into the destroyed village in southern Bastion. Everything was in ruins; he still remembered the flames, the scent of blood, the sound of people screaming, kids running around, and Rinoa... He still saw her angelic face and body being sucked literally out of life, and when she was completely overthrown by the darkness, her heart plunging out of her body, hovering... and Squall's gunblade hitting the cold, hard ground with a clatter. He was sprayed by her now black blood, and he refused to leave her. The Gummi was being filled with the survivors, and Cloud pushed his comrade in, allowing himself to get sucked into the darkness as well. Then, well, Hades appeared. No more need to explain that.

He walked closer and closer to the center of the town, where Yuffie's old mansion once stood. Like a miracle, the tree in which he and Cid built a house for Yuffie's seventh birthday was still standing, even though the once bright orange leaves are gone to be replaced by lonely, dead branches, and the tree house was practically torn apart.

* * *

F L A S H B A C K

_"Where are you taking me, Cid? I need to know!" The blindfolded birthday girl squealed as she was being carried piggyback by a snickering pilot._

_ "Well, why don't you see for yourself? And goddammit, stop kicking me," Cid put the girl down and pulled the blindfold off her head. She gasped as she took in her surroundings. The big tree she used to climb when she was little now had a magnificently built two story tree house, and the cherry blossoms blowing into the windows gave it a more dramatic effect._

_ "Kirei... (Beautiful)" She __gaspe__d. Cloud tied a pale yellow ribbon around the tree, smiling as he reached for Yuffie's hand._

_ "Come on. It's a gift, from me and Cid here. A private tree house. You have your own address now, you know," Cloud joked. Yuffie laughed nervously as she tenderly untied the yellow ribbon, 'inaugurating' her new house. _

_ "Happy birthday, Yuff," Cid smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. Cloud gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking away, leaving Yuffie alone with her new tree house. Yuffie giggled for no good reason and, with complete disregard for the wooden ladder, jumped up to the tree house with her ninja grace. She gasped in surprise to find cute little chairs and tables that resembled a dining table, and almost shrieked when she went upstairs. There was a bamboo bed with a single pillow, and on the bedside table was a set of twenty five beautifully decorated sharp shuriken, and a yellow pouch to store them in._

_ Yep, she decided, today was officially the best day of her life. Little did she know that today was the day her home would be taken away from her, and Cloud would disappear._

SIX YEARS LATER IN THE RED ROOM OF THE HOTEL IN TRAVERSE TOWN

_"Yuffie?" A familiar voice called. Then she heard a clanking of chains. The young ninja turned around and saw the edge of Squall's head through the nearly open door. He drew back. "You decent?_

_ "Yep. Hey Squallie!"_

_ "Squall," He corrected as he opened the door. "I got you something. A couple of things, actually."_

_ Yuffie smiled sheepishly. She really didn't expect Squall to give her anything. They were never that close, what they had was a hate-hate relationship. Even though Squall saved her butt countless times._

_ "You didn't have to if you didn't want to, you know."_

_ "Nah, it's alright. I just thought it'd be special, being your thirteenth birthday and all," The twenty two year old man reached into the bag he brought with him, and pulled out the first item, a pale yellow scarf._

_ "Wow..." She breathed. Then she spun it around her neck, loving the soft, silky fabric. "It's so pretty."_

_ "And this-" Squall carefully pulled out a small white gold rapier with a blood red case, encrusted with a single diamond and Leon's griever sign dangling with a black string. Yuffie's eyes widened. "It was mine, till I began training with the gunblade."_

_ "A rapier...? It's beautiful. Are you sure you wanna give me this?" Yuffie asked nervously as she tenderly touched the handle. In one swift motion, the trained ninja swiftly pulled the blade out in one liquid motion. She began swiping at an invisible enemy, amazed by how light and sharp it was._

_ "Yes, of course," Squall nodded. "Be careful with it. Use it wisely. Don't pull it out unless you absolutely have to. Don't use it unless you run out of shuriken. It's always good to have one other thing to surprise your enemy with, and-"_

_ Before he could finish, Yuffie threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly._

E N D F L A S H B A C K

* * *

Cloud wiped his gloved hand across his face futilely, unable to dry it. His once spiked hair was now a straight yellow mop on his head. He called out to the ninja.

"Yufs, I know you're here somewhere. You gotta come out sometime," He yelled in the rain. He groaned as he ran his hand through his soggy hair, attempting to pull it back. He failed, miserably. He looked up to see the seventeen year old standing on the only solid part of the tree house, the floor of the first level. She looked like she was in a trance. Cloud jumped up to reach her, and stood beside her small frame.

"So why are you really leaving, Yuffie?" He asked quietly. Yuffie ignored him. Nope, she ain't gonna crack. Not now. She hid it for a long time, and no one is ever going to-

"Ya love him."

_Wait, what?! What the- How-_

"Ya wanna huug him."

_Shut the-_

"Ya wanna kiss him, love him, and cuddle with-"

"Shut up, Cloud, you know that's not true," Yuffie answered, ignoring Cloud's childish remarks. Cloud snickered, she got all mature. He definitely struck a nerve. He's close to the truth now. IF Yuffie were anything, she was a horrible liar.

"Come on, Yuffie, I know you do. Aerith knows. Cid knows. And in the half a day I observed you, I knew immediately."

Yuffie's eyes widened. What?!

"What?!" She asked in disgust. "Cloud, I don't know what you're talking about. I do not love him!"

"Unbelievable! You don't know yourself. Or you're too proud to believe in what you feel. You're a lot like him in a way, you know."

"No way!" Yuffie shook her head vigorously. Cloud sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, his face starting to grow serious.

"Look, Yuffie. You can do whatever you want. You can leave. But please, just don't forget, that the one thing you want and need might be right under your nose, and you're too stubborn to even know it. And one more thing. The walls are down, but possibly not for long. They might go up again, and you could be in another world...and if you begin realizing what you need, he- sorry- it might be gone forever."

Yuffie nodded.

"It's settled then. I'm leaving tomorrow."

* * *

Squall sighed. He dreaded having to go back to his room and talk to Yuffie, but he knew it had to be done sooner or later. Rinoa was still laughing in his head, the reason for which he couldn't figure out for the life of him. _'Will you just shut up for a minute?!'_ He inwardly groaned as she just laughed harder. He finally opened the door. Yuffie was folding up all her clothes, a 'towel turban' on her head. She was sniffling. Then she sneezed twice in a row. Squall flinched.

_'She's sick. She can't leave if she's sick.'_

"What do you think you're doing?!" Squall hissed as he snatched the black sweater from her hands. She glared at him and snatched it back.

"What do **you** think you're doing?! What the hell, LEON, I'm trying to pack here, since you can't wait for me to leave," Yuffie snapped. Men! Ugh!

Rinoa burst out laughing all over again.

"You can't leave if you're sick!" Squall said calmly, ignoring her last comment and grabbing the sweater away from her again. Yuffie snorted and gave him a look that said-

"Well, shit. Too fucking bad."

She tried to get her sweater back but Squall just held it firmly in his hands.

"You're going to get it wrinkly! Give it back!"

"I don't GIVE a crap. You can't leave! You're not ready!

"What, you think I'm a kid? Leon, when you were 17, you had Rinoa. But is that right for me? No! Because you've chased away every single suitor I've had with your huge sword!"

"I never did that!"

"Don't you remember Julian?"

"He was girly."

"Eric?"

"Weak!"

"Jordan? Jordan was fine! He was smart, sweet, and strong enough to protect me!" Squall snorted.

"Is that why he ran away screaming like a girl?" Yuffie groaned exasperatedly.

"You nicked both sides of his neck! Leon, what do you have against me being happy?"

"I have nothing against it."

"Well, you chased away every guy who was brave enough to admit having feelings for me, you insult me day in day out, and now, you're trying to block my one way out to happiness! This is my only way out to a new life! Do you hate me this much?!"

"I don't hate you!"

"Well I do. Besides, you never cared for me. So why would it matter if I dated a 'weak' or 'girly' or a perfectly normal guy?! Unless all you care about is making my life a living hell! You know what. Forget it. Now give it back!"

* * *

F L A S H B A C K  
**four years ago, Christmas Eve**

****_Yuffie sighed and struggled to finish braiding black and silver pieces of string together- She was making Squall a string bracelet- Aerith taught her how to make one, and they looked really pretty when Aerith made them. _

_ "Yatta!(Alright!!)" She yelped happily as she tied the final knot together. Taking a small wooden bead, she strung it in. Finally, the finishing touch._

_ Yuffie searched in her pouch for the tiny silver ring(that opened and closed) Cid made her. It had Griever engraved on it, and she had planned on making it the clasp; a last touch to Squall's bracelet. Ah, she found it. The ninja clasp the two beads together using the tiny ring, and securing the ring with the bracelet; unity. It's what it stood for. That was what Aerith said, two beads and a clasp form a bond. She doubted if it was true. She took a long velvet box and placed the bracelet on it. As if on cue, Squall came in._

_ "Yuffie, did you see my jacket?"_

_ Yuffie shook her head and timidly tried to hide the box. _

_ "What's this?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face. Yuffie was hiding something. The warrior glanced at Yuffie before snatching the box form her hands. He knew it was childish, but he liked to see her squirm._

_ "No, Squall, give it back!"_

_ "Who's it for?"_

_ Yuffie sighed. _

_ "It's for you. I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but..."_

_ "Sorry."_

_ "No it's okay... You can open it now if you want. I know it's rubbish."_

_ Squall glanced at the girl before opening the box. Something flickered behind his eyes, perhaps a hint of a smile?_

_ "Did you make this?"_

_ "Yeah, you can...toss it...if you want, I wouldn't mind," Yuffie said, her quivering voice betraying her words. Squall stared at her._

_ "Are you kidding? No, of course not. I like it a lot. Thanks, Yuffie."_

E N D F L A S H B A C K

* * *

"Give it **back**, Leon," Yuffie sighed.

"Leon."

Rinoa snorted.

"What?!" Yuffie asked incredulously. Squall, realizing his mistake, hissed at himself.

"Sorry, force of habit."

It was officially the day that Yuffie would leave. He was standing outside in the balcony at midnight, wearing nothing but a pair of black silk pajama pants and his black gloves. The storm had stopped, to be replaced by a gentle wind that blew his hair back. Aerith threw a fit when she found out Yuffie was leaving, and Cloud tried to calm her. He just barely succeeded, while staying alive. Rinoa, for some reason, shut up.

Squall didn't know why he felt so strongly against Yuffie leaving. He should be happy; Yuffie was the one who pestered him every single day.

_ "Well I do!"_

What did that mean? She hated him? He always knew she didn't have any warm feelings for him, but for her to actually say it to his face... He definitely crossed some kind of line. Yuffie was eccentric, sure, proud, definitely... but she was kind. She knew how to stop herself from insulting a person. As a matter of fact, it was usually Squall who insulted, not Yuffie. Yuffie was just always there, and he took everything out on her.

Squall was sleepy, but he couldn't fall asleep. Because if he did, when he wakes up, Yuffie would be boarding her Gummi.

He didn't know if he was scared for her or not, but he couldn't let her leave. She was too young. Too innocent. She's never seen a person die, nor has she killed another human being. Hell, when he was seventeen, he killed many men twice his age.

He stared into the moonlight, drifting into a conscious dream. He felt two slender, white arms wrap around his naked waist. Turning around, the first thing he saw was a pair of sleepy dark gray eyes. Her hair was short, tied back with a silver headband. He leaned in to kiss her.

Then he woke up.

"What the hell was that...?" He whispered in half horror, half fascination. He clutched his hair and began rapidly trying to remember the face of the girl. She looked slightly like Rinoa, with short hair, darker...what the fuck. It was Yuffie.

"What the hell was what?" asked a small voice behind him. She was half asleep, but coherent. The last person Squall wanted to see right now.

"It's nothing, Yuffie. Just...a...a good dream."__

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

"Tell me," Yuffie demanded softly. She stood next to him, trying to keep her eyes off his chest. Damn.

"No, I can't."

Yuffie, for once, didn't argue. She remained quiet.

"I can't stop you, can I," Squall said. Yuffie shook her head. He didn't think so.

"No, I hate this place."

"Before you leave-"

"Oh God, this isn't some random confession of love, is it?" Yuffie joked nervously.

"Oh, no. Of course not. I just wanted to tell you that I never meant to hurt you."

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more _

"It's not because of you that I'm leaving. I thought about this for a long time," She clarified. Squall didn't answer. After a while, he decided to ask the question tugging at his brain for the past day.

"Did I ever hurt you?"

"What do you think...?" Yuffie spat. She looked away.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Yuffie turned to face him. He was still a full head taller than her, and it kind of made her uncomfortable, staring up at his eyes. Usually cold, blue eyes now had a hint of apology. Maybe he was serious.

"I'm sorry," He repeated.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

Before he knew what he was doing, Squall held Yuffie close to him, muttering an apology that should have been said a long time ago.

"I'm still leaving."

"I know."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
its compromise that moves us along  
my heart is full and my door's always open  
you can come anytime you want_

Squall watched Yuffie walk back inside the room, and then took his left glove off. He let the moon shine on the black and silver bracelet he got from a very special girl so many years ago.

He loved her.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
And She will be loved   
And She will be loved  
  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
She will be loved (repeated)  
  
Please don't try so hard to say good bye._

* * *

A/N: Oh my God! I am so happy with this chapter. By the way, the song I used is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Listen to it. It's the best. And sorry if that bracelet thing was so confusing. I just couldn't describe a girl making a bracelet.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 3: SuburbiaGumi part 1

Drops of Jupiter

Chapter 3 – Suburbia-Gumi, part 1

Ships: Leon / Yuffie . Aerith / Cloud and . Sora / Kairi later on

PG-13 – Language, innuendo later on

Summary of Chapter 3:

LY, AC – Some new characters, and Yuffie's first step.

Special Text:

"Blahblah".= Dialogue

_'Blahblah'_ = Thoughts

_Blahblah = _Rinoa talking to Squall

[A/N: blah] = Author's notes that might just be around here and there.

Ages:

Aerith- 25  
Cloud- 24  
Squall- 26  
Yuffie- 17  
Cid- 35  
Noodle- 18  
Irvine- 25  
Reno- 25  
Oliver- 20

Disclaimer: Got nothing. I did see Harry Potter 3 though. Brilliant.

A/N: Well, Yuffie's going away. We get to see where she goes! For a little teaser, take a look at the ages. New characters! Whee! Yes, that IS Irvine from FF8, and that IS Reno from FF7. Noodle and Oliver are my OC's. Noodle is just her nickname, I can't think of a real name for her. She's Spanish. Can anyone help please? Thanks. Much appreciated.

Thanks so much to my reviewers:

**Starling94, Snowri, DarkFlame666, sora-doragon, himaco, Anime-Master7, SetsuntaMew and of course, Deplora. **

OH MY GOD! I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES! IM SO SORRY! IM SO SORRY! cries and hugs everyone

You all get a Reno plushie! Whee! grabs my own Reno plushie

Alright, story time, kiddies.

Squall rolled over in bed, wondering what came over him. He didn't plan on holding her like that. He just wanted her to be with him. Alright, so he didn't really hate Yuffie. Maybe she grew on him. But it was not like him to do that. To his fighting partner who is almost a decade younger than him, none the less.

Yuffie, who was lying on the bed across from Squall failed to see that her fighting partner's eyes were still wide open from shock. She was too preoccupied, wondering what in heaven's name he was thinking.

Alright, she liked being held like that. He held her like she was fragile, but he still gave out that sense of protection. And his chest, oh, his broad, naked, muscular, hard, tanned chest. Yuffie groaned. Completely missing the point here, girly.

Squall's ears perked up at her groan. With the deafening silence, his ears were extra-sensitive. What was she groaning about? A bad dream? For a second, he felt like jumping off his bed and shaking her awake. No, bad idea.

The warrior shot up in bed and clutched his head in his hands, stifling a loud moan, and completely unaware that Yuffie was awake and watching his every move.

The next morning, Yuffie walked out of the bathroom in a black silk robe, combing her hair. She spun around and caught Squall's eye. He was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. His head shot up at the sound of her coming out, his eyes widened slightly, and then he looked away.

"Le-"

"Bye, Yuffie," Leon muttered quickly. He stormed out of their room, grabbing an oversized gray sweatshirt on the way.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Typical Leon.

"Huh," She grunted. Deciding to dress more comfortably for the trip, she unzipped her suitcase and took out a pair of baggy black pants and a white tank with a black guitar on it. She finished up by grabbing a tight tan colored zip-up sweatshirt and her amazingly comfortable but worn out brown boots.

Less than half an hour later, Yuffie walked into the underground Gummi base where all of their Gummi ships were located. She was less than thrilled to be leaving. In fact, she was miserable. Miserable to leave an old life, that is. She was, however, excited to meet new faces, to forget all the terrible things that have happened to her in the Bastion. She smiled weakly at the small crowd awaiting her. Aerith, Cloud, Cid, and a few of the civilians. No Squall.

"Here, I made you this," Aerith said in a small voice, handing Yuffie a brown paper bag filled with food. Her voice wavered.

"Thanks, Aeris," Yuffie smiled and hugged her friend. Aerith looked surprised to hear a name so familiar from her past. "I'll see you again." She turned to Cid. His hands were in his pockets, and he was once again smoking a cigarette, a habit that Yuffie kicked out of him a long time ago.

"Cid, stop smoking! You're killing yourself," Yuffie snapped, grabbing the cigarette and snapping it in half. Cid nodded apologetically, a feat he has never done in his life.

"Alright, kid. Take care of yourself, okay?," Cid whispered the last part, so no one heard him. Yuffie nodded and replied the only response she knew, a hug.__

Cloud stepped in between her and Cid. "Yufs... You sure you want to leave?"

Yuffie nodded.

"Alright then," Cloud sighed, and like Aerith, had a little waver in his voice, though hardly noticeable. "You take care of yourself."

"I really missed you, Cloud," Yuffie choked out. "I'm sorry I didn't get to spend much time with you."

"You will, though. Maybe not now, but you will." Cloud gathered her in an embrace again. "Take care of yourself. This might be the last time we see each other, if the walls of the worlds come back up again. But I'll find a way, if it does. We will see each other again."

High up in the watcher's balcony, Squall stood. He watched an old colleague say her goodbyes to some more of his old colleagues. He felt bad about Cloud's rage over him. Of course he did. He and Cloud have been friends in the Bastion long enough. Aerith wouldn't pick a side though. Sure, she's Cloud's main squeeze, but she wasn't one to take sides. Like now. Squall was aware that she was well aware that he was up on the balcony, but had enough sense not to say anything to Cloud. Because being the fool that he was, Cloud would pick another fight with Squall, and Yuffie would have left long before anyone noticed.

Cloud said something else to Yuffie, his eyes aflame. Squall wasn't really sure what he said. His voice had been too low. He did hear Yuffie's answer though.

"It's fine. We had our goodbyes. It really doesn't matter though..." And with that last thought, her eyes fell into Squall's. Noticing that she had noticed, Squall turned and left immediately. "Um, yes. It doesn't matter."

"Well, I guess you have to get going, then," Aerith said, breaking the long silence. Cloud stared at her incredulously. "I mean, I don't want you to go, but if you're leaving, might as well do it right, huh? You're getting behind schedule."

"Yeah, I guess I am behind. Hey, you guys, I'm not taking my Gummi," Yuffie said. Cid's head snapped up.

"What?! Hey, kid, I spent the whole night fixing that Gummi to make sure it's strong enough not to get sucked into a Black Hole. You ain't just gonna throw away my efforts like that! If-if you're not taking the ship I made ya, ya ain't going. At- at all!" Cid sputtered.

"I know, I'm sorry, Cid... if I had known that that's what you did all night I wouldn't have booked a ticket for today. I'm taking the tour ship," Yuffie replied sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Fine. Whatever. More ships for me. But why you takin' the tour ship?"

"Because, I don't know where I'm going. I'll travel around for a while, and settle in a world I've never been in. Then I'll come and visit."

Saying their final goodbyes, Yuffie and her friends shared one last moment together.

"Please keep all weapons with you, just in case of a Heartless comeback. Give your ticket to the Ticket Boy up front; he'll give you a pass in return. Find a seat in a cabin, please do not open your baggage while in flight, for this will cause commotion, you may bring a small bag or purse to your seat to hold toiletries and munny, a concession cart lady will come by for some snacks at a minimum price. We carry bottled water, sweets, and pastries. Thank you, Hollow Bastion citizen, for boarding the Inter-World Connection, brought to you by Glompage Industries," A thick necked old man in a sailor outfit grumbled in a bored tone. "Right this way, ma'am." The ninja walked inside and did a double take as she heard the man begin his little speech **again **for another passenger.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at the creepy old man. The 'Ticket Boy up front' smiled at her expression. She noted that he was very good looking.

"Hi," Yuffie greeted, handing the boy her ticket. "Does he really repeat that to every passenger you have?"

"Yeah, he does. But he's paid well. I wish I had that much money. That old bloke is rich," The boy replied in an English accent, smirking. He tapped the number on her ticket with two fingers, muttered something, and conjured a passport. "Here you go, Miss Kisaragi. I see this is your first passport. Where you heading off to? Traverse Town? Bunch of our passengers are headed there. They could make a whole new district for them."

"I don't know, I lived in Traverse Town for a long time. I want to go somewhere I've never been in before."

"Ah, perfect, you've never been anywhere to the east of Bastion, have you? Our route is to the east," English Ticket Boy replied, clasping his hands together. "I myself live in Suburbia. I'm originally from England, but that Captain Hook... Oh my Lord..."

"No I haven't. I'll check Suburbia out, then maybe you could help me get settled," Yuffie nodded enthusiastically. "What's your name?"

"I'm Oliver. I'll find you in whatever cabin you're in on my break," Yuffie raised an eyebrow, wondering how he was going to find her. "I'm a Magick. I study advanced magics. Among them are locator spells. It's dumb to use it for a petty situation like this but, you know, it takes less time."

"Oh, cool. Alright, I'll get going now. See you soon."

Yuffie has always liked Gummi Ships. Maybe because she only rode it once and it was the gentle Aerith who maneuvered the ship. But now, there were turbulences by the minute. She was lucky enough to snag a cabin all to herself, but right now she wished she had some company. She decided that closing her eyes would be a good solution. Everything would go away. Then all of a sudden, her cabin door opened and Yuffie jumped out of her seat, screeching...

"FUCK WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

The lady carrying the cart of food stared at Yuffie in bewilderment. "Would you like some peanuts or refreshments, dear?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was startled. Holy jebus, that was goddamned-" Yuffie rambled. The door opened noisily again. "MOTHER OF-"

"Hey, chill! Can I share the cabin with you? Everywhere else is full," A girl of about eighteen years asked Yuffie. She was pretty, with flippy chin length brown hair and green eyes. Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Yes, we'd like some peanuts," The ninja told the lady. She tossed her two packets of peanuts. Yuffie turned back to the girl. "So, what's your name?"

"Noodle! Yours?"

"Noodle, huh. I'd like to meet your parents. I'm Yuffie," Yuffie said. 'Noodle' snickered.

"They're really not that insane. It's not my real name, just a nickname I grew up with. Besides, they're dead, soo, no chance of meeting them now," Noodle replied dryly. As if knowing what Yuffie was thinking, she uttered one word that made everyone understand. "Heartless."

"Yeah, same here. You from the Bastion? Never seen you before," Yuffie asked, striking a conversation. Noodle shook her head dreadfully.

"Oh! God no! I'd hate to live here. I'm just here because of my friend's volunteer work. He asked me to tour with him," Noodle answered. Right at that moment, Oliver opened the noisy door. Yuffie screamed.

"Hey, chill, Yuffie," Oliver laughed. He smiled at Noodle.

"Well speak of the devil. You two know each other?" Noodle asked Oliver. He nodded and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Yeah. We met at the entrance. So, Noodle. You enjoying yourself?" Noodle scoffed.

"Much," She muttered sarcastically. Oliver laughed.

"Come on, you're just sad because Irvine couldn't come," He said. Noodle blushed ferociously. She shook her head and pinned Oliver against the wall with one hand. Oliver was laughing really hard. Noodle sighed and sat down quietly. Oliver was still shaking in quiet laughter.

"Oh, play nice, Oli," Noodle grumbled, thumbs-a-fiddling. Oliver and Yuffie exchanged a high five and laughed at the defeated Noodle.

"Well, Yuffie, we've got an apartment in Suburbia. You said you were looking for a home, right? I share the apartment with Irvine and Reno. Oliver lives next door with his girlfriend. You can stay with us if you don't mind the small space. I'm tired of being the only woman in the house anyway. Those two guys, making a mess. It doesn't help that they're roomies, either. Oh, their room is a dump," Noodle exclaimed. Yuffie giggled.

"Of course I'd like to stay with you! That'd be great!" She said happily. Oliver snickered.

"Looks like Reno and Yuffie will be roomies," He laughed. "Oh I bet you'd get along with Reno perfectly." Yuffie looked at him, confused. Noodle snorted.

"Oh yeah, Reno. He's one tough cookie. Reno's first impression on you would be a bad one. But he'll grow on you in time. He's misunderstood, that's all."

"Yeah, I know a tough cookie myself from the Bastion," Yuffie said, fond memories of Squall entering her head. Then she remembered all the bad ones. She grunted. "Real tough bastard, that one."

Noodle's mouth formed a little 'o' and Oliver cocked an eyebrow.

"Really, and what pray tell, is this cookie's name?" Noodle asked, nudging Yuffie a bit. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"He's got two. Squall Leonheart's his real name. He changed it to Leon, though," Yuffie mumbled. Noodle smirked.

"What, so now his name is Leon Leonheart? Real original," Noodle snickered.

Yuffie nodded, her eyes growing large. She began ruffling her hair, making it all flippy. Then she imitated Squall. "That's LEON." She said in an overly deep voice.

Oliver glared at the two laughing girls. "You know, this Leon probably won't like being talked about like this."

"Yeah, I guess not." Yuffie shrugged, and continued telling them about Squall for the rest of the ride, Oliver finally laughing at some points Yuffie made.

_The Gummi will be landing shortly. Please make sure you have all your belongings at hand. Thank you._

Yuffie shook herself free of sleep, and pushed Noodle, who was snoring quietly, out of her seat and crashing into the floor. Oliver woke up in the racket.

"What the hell!" Noodle snapped at Yuffie.

"Dreaming of someone?" Yuffie teased. Oliver told her all about Irvine and Noodle's not-on-but-nearly-there relationship. Noodle blushed a deep crimson.

"No... Of course not. Who would I dream about...?" She mumbled. "Anyway, we're getting off soon. I see the Gummi Dock. Clean up a bit, Oliver's gonna get in deep shit if we leave the cabin like this..." She said this while wrinkling her nose at an empty cupcake package with the crumbs still there. Oliver stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it," Oliver said, and he pointed at all the crud and wrappers everywhere. One by one they disappeared in tiny 'pops.

"Oh yeah... I forgot you were a Magick. You need to come over to my apartment soon... Clean up a bit," Noodle suggested. Oliver just shrugged.

"Sure, why not. Hey Yufs, You and Noodle wait outside for me, k? By the parking lot. I'll pick up my car from the service area," He said. Yuffie cocked her head.

"Car...? _Carr. Ca_**r**." She asked, testing the word on her tongue. Noodle stared at her.

"Yeah. A car. You know. Moving object with wheels...? Used so we don't have to walk anymore?"

"Uh..." Yuffie mumbled. (A/N: She's come from a long line of ancient ninja. She doesn't know technology when it bites her in the butt. And that buggy from ff7? Doesn't count as a car. Wutai was very traditional.) "No ringing of any bells, sorry..."

Noodle just stared at her in disbelief. "Yuffie. Are you...okay?"

"I don't know. I come from Wutai, an ancient ninja village... we don't get much technology. My father would go on and on about it being the work of the devil."

"It's alright. We've got a lot to teach you, then. You gotta learn how to drive!" Oliver smiled at her genuinely. He jumped when his cell phone began ringing. He pressed a button and put it against his ear.

"Hello? Oh hi, Jackie!" He grinned at the two girls. "I missed you too, baby... Yes, we're coming soon. No it's alright. Yes. Yes. Yes, it was great. Oh, we met someone! Her name's Yuffie. She's got nowhere to stay, so she's staying with Noodle, Irvine and Reno for now. Yes. Oh, don't worry. Alright. I love you. No, I love you more," Oliver smiled and this continued for a while later. "Alright. Love you. Bye! No, you say bye. Alright. At the same time. Bye!"

Noodle gagged blatantly at Oliver. "It's disgusting. Plain gross."

Yuffie laughed, and lugged her huge luggage behind her, finally walking forward, away from everything she once knew.

A/N: That chapter was horrible. HORRIBLE. sigh I probably wouldn't do better though. Please review anyway...


End file.
